qcrofandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5
După mătrașirea lui Vlad Sulu (pamperist, 3 copii) si apoi a lui Gabi Punganu (pamperist, 3 copii), debusolat și fără drive, forumistul român revine la baze: serviciul militar. Grenade, mitraliere, mine, bastoane, scuturi, dușmani, baricade, sânge, toate acestea înfierbântează mintea înrolaților. Se spune că serviciul militar spală creierul. Guess what: it is true, și nicăieri nu se poate vedea mai bine aceasta decât în Legiunea Diribau. 'Jay Curcă cel Zgârcit' Jay Curcă cel zgârcit se ofuscă la prețurile meciurilor de tenis apropo de corectitudine politică. Și totuși https://www.statista.com/statistics/523838/women-share-of-gdp-region/ femeile produc 40% din produsul intern brut. Să mai adăugăm și alte contribuții ? Însă necruțătorul giudici din Nord a rămas cu mintea pe malul glorioasei gârle. Un nou prototip uman Țăranul ajuns la oraș nu mai este țăran propriu-zis. Atunci ce este el ? Generație după generație încearcă sa schițeze portretul omului nou. După eșecul lui Homo aurelius, Homo romeus și Homo bugetarius, un nou model uman răsare la orizont, aducând lumină forumului : omul de omenie ! - integrat - mașina nu contează - salariul nu contează - statutul social nu contează Acest om nou poate fi găsit la întâlnirile realizaților ! Noul model a fost propus de însăși Hlizita, dar un nume mai potrivit ar putea fi Homo garlicus, după numele noului bărbat de forum, cel care a aliniat revelionul. Pentru a înlătura orice urmă de suspiciune asupra eventualei lipse de omenie a lui Billy Bee, Viorel Șină sare bărbătește în apărarea acestuia. Ploieștiul jubilează Ai auzit boule de hegnele primitive de la Bustenari, unde taranii extrageau petrolul cu caii inca de la 1800 ? ne învață Billy Bădiceanu. De 200 de ani, ploieștenii inhalează gaz. Dar a vremea a venit, și forumul Lemurului a fost cucerit definitiv ! ''' Breaking breaking breaking, încă un NDE' https://www.facebook.com/watch/?v=265557104396572 Marc Treicârlige, căutătorul de oameni, a suferit un NDE (near death experience) și astfel putem afla cine sunt imbecilii care strigă "afară cu bulgarii" la evenimentele multiculturale ale Montrealului. '1 aprilie 2019. Astăzi se fac 13 ani... Vânarea de cârtițe Surprinzator, dar unanim aprobat de asistenta, dl. Grigore Culian, editorul ziarului “New York Ma-gazin”, a criticat anumite trasaturi negative intalnite la cei din comunitatile romanesti, in conferinta “Comunitatile romanesti din afara granitelor Romaniei trebuie sa actioneze pentru a scapa de «cartite»”. Planurile sunt puse la cale la New York. În Ontario idiotul Culian este primit cu urale, iar în Montreal o ceată de țărănoi imbecili în frunte cu Ștefănescu se pun pe treabă și încep să bată noi veniti. https://paginiromanesti.ca/2005/09/15/saptamana-romanilor-la-hamilton-ontario/ 'BREAKING !' Pe FaceBook există, de un an de zile, un grup numit Taclaua Quebec.ro. Cu această ocazie deosebită, îi urăm și lui Agno, cunoscut și sub numele de Punganu, de la punga maro care i se potrivește atât de bine, Bun Venit pe Lista Albă. Săptămâna S-a decernat titlul de OMUL SECOLULUI În urma deliberărilor, Administrația a hotărât să-i decerneze lui Santiago Lampantu' titlul de Omul Secolului, pentru viața lui dedicată scoaterii femeilor din bucătărie și aducerea lor la muncă adevărată, în fabrică, pe salariu. A doua distincție Omul Secolului este acordată lui James Curcă, care conduce salariate la servici cu transportul comun, la preț egal cu bărbații, dându-le astfel mobilitate și libertate. Billy Bădiceanu hărțuiește vânzatoare tinere la Bureau en Gros Da, și ia un flit profesional, în momentul în care face campanie politică la tejghea. Am concluziona de acesta dată, prostul român behăie oriunde ar fi; în loc să grijească de propria-i bărbăție, Billy grijește de bărbăția lui Trudeau. Misionarii tractorismului montrealez au ajuns hăt hăt departe în Ontario, până la Jana în backyard. Sconcsul din Tehnoparc propune deportarea a 2 milioane de moldoveni in Romania si abandonarea republicii, ca sa le-o tragem rusilor (!!!) Tabloul Toată lumea are ceva la care ne uităm acasă: copii, animale de companie, flori, etc pe care le fotografiem și le arătăm și altora. Jay Curcă, cu sufletul plin de forumism, este pe punctul de a fotografia tablourile din locuință și a le arăta tuturor. Ideea fiind lame, până la urmă Jay se duce la exhibiție ca să se uite la mașinile altora și să împărtășească fotografiile. Discuția devine prea ermetică pentru a fi urmărită. Ce mașini puternice și-au cumpărat cu cecuri Sconcsu și Bugetaru, moderatorii lui Stroe ? De se se hlizește Andram cu oglinzile ? Chiar dacă ar fi așa, adică Sconcsu și Bugetaru ar fi sărit cu peșcheșul ca să arendeze moșia lui Lemmy Stroe, am avea un fenomen cu adevărat tradițional și românesc, exact la timpul potrivit și la locul potrivit - în grădina multiculturalismului montrealez. Finalmente, Sconcsul din Tehnoparc și j. Curcă se dau importanți pe lângă tablourile. Curcă mai minte încă o odată, relativ la "sufletismul" acarianului, al cărui sufletism împarte oamenii în "importanți" și "ne-importanți". Billy Bădiceanu pleacă în America să facă bani adevărați, cu miros de gaz, ca acasă la Ploiești. După douăzeci de ani Jay Curcă s-a gândit să refacă celebra Triadă, cei trei moderatori ai lui Lemmy Stroe, "cei trei mușchetari" din vremurile de aur, ale căror dulapuri sunt ticsite cu scheleți de Lady. Astfel el reafirmă calitatea umană a lui Popescu-Bugetaru, cel care promovează "noua libertate planetară" precum și a tovarășului de la Ștefan Gheorgiu, astăzi Sconcsul din Tehnoparc. Vânătoarea de vipere continuă Un nou mare vânător de vipere se profilează pe firmament. Este însuși Nasti, credulul din Focșani. Noua viperă name Riri. Popescu-Bugetaru a trecut la consumul de taurină, astfel fiind capabil sa nu uite, pentru scurte propozitii, inceputul - cand ajunge la sfarsit. Ștefănescu Giacăneagră, spaima securiștilor, l-a luat în colimator pe Lampantu - omul secolului - cel care a salarizat nevestele țăranilor. 'Bravo, petreceti fara adminu vostru....' Iată oamenii lui Lemmy Stroe: Grohonin, Popescu-Bugetaru, Curulea Nanău, au lichidat definitiv clanul sifonarilor. De fapt povestea se terminase mai demult, odată cu mătrășirea Ultimului Sifonar, Romeo Cârnat. Printr-o întorsătură a soartei, Pamperistu a mai ținut lucrurile vii prin conectare la aparate, pentru câteva luni. Fără pamperist peștera arată a dormitor cazon, în care locatarii își retrăiesc cu multă nostalgie serviciul militar din armata lui Cuza, cel mai masculin eveniment al vieții lor. Noroi, futai, bășini, umilință 24/7 dar și glorie nemărginită. Morala ? când sărbătoriți onomastica pe forum, invitați și pe lemur. 'Concediu' până la o decizie administrativă Aflâm cu tristețe din sintezele biroului de investigații că de fapt nu numai Gabriel dar și alti useri întâmpină situații de viață care numai nostime nu sunt. Astfel, realitatea din teren ne subminează efortul de a face un pic de haz, așa, de kiki, la scara blocului. Suntem forțați așadar să aducem aminte crezul cronicarului, punctul zero al acestei rubrici mondene : În occident, drepturile omului sunt mai presus decât drepturile clanului. Printre ele se numără, chiar dacă nu este listat explicit în Carta Drepturilor Omului, dreptul la a ști cine te înjură de mamă sub protecția anonimatului și a găștii. Category:Seasons